undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Francisco Navaja (ALRTF)
|songlink = Hero}} Francisco Navaja '''is a major character in Part 1 of A Long Road to Fortune, featured in the first three chapters of the story. General Information Francisco lived in the municipality of Tecpan de Galeana prior to the apocalypse, more specifically in the town of El Suchil. Any other details about his personal life are unknown. Plot Francisco was one of the many survivors found by Gustavo Texta after the apocalypse started. He and Bristol were the first to enroll in his new military. Like all of the people Gustavo rescued, Francisco became extremely loyal to the man, eventually becoming one of his right hands along with Yuri. Their base of operations was the old Hermenegildo Galeana elementary school. Chapter 1 Francisco is introduced during Mr. Chet's attempted escape from the elementary school. After managing to kill a member of the faction, he is one of the two men who chases Mr. Chet into the room. Mr. Chet however, managed to kill the other man and hold Francisco, demanding his demands be met. Yuri stepped in and tried to help Francisco but before she could be murdered, Gustavo intervened. After a brutal fight with Mr. Chet, Gustavo is the one held hostage now and upon seeing this Francisco wastes no time in pulling the trigger, missing Mr. Chet by a little. After choosing to met the demands, he helps Yuri in doing so. Later when Ashton breaks into the storage room to try and sleep, Francisco, accompanied by Yuri, enter the room in an attempt to capture him. After a bit of cat and mouse, Ashton manages to escape from their grasp. The next day Gustavo tasks both him, Yuri, and Bristol, in the hunt for Ashton. After waiting ti snipe him in an obvious location for an hour, Gustavo berates Francisco for his stupidity. When things go awry for Yuri, Francisco arrived to witness the ordeal but did not react in time forcing Liza, Yuri's shooter, to hold him at gun point. A week after Yuri's shooting, Francisco has been her primary caretaker. When Saul Mendrena's attack begins, he stays in the medical tent with Yuri. Personality Francisco is a man troubled by the apocalypse. He lives each day as if it were going to be his last, however not in the carefree sense. Although he shows courage and bravery in the face of other people, Francisco could not be more scared of the new world around him. He shows no sympathy for enemies, often opting to kill them as seen in Issue 12, where he tried to kill Mr. Chet. Relations '''Personal life * : Girlfriend * : Authority figure, good friend * : Good friend * †: Friend Killed Victims *Numerous counts of infected. *Several cartel hitmen and soldiers. *Carlo Appearances Trivia *Francisco was originally conceived as a minor character. *Francisco's likeness casting was done by KnowledgeProspector. **KP also made the sexy gif :3 Category:A Long Road to Fortune Category:A Long Road to Fortune Characters Category:Characters Category:NLO Category:Gorgeous Category:PBR Sharpshoot Stories Category:I'd Tap Dat Category:Heroes Category:Gif Sex by KP